Be The Song
by Baka-Kakarott
Summary: Goku and Vegeta fight a new villain and he is stronger than they anticipated. He fatally hurts Goku and now Goku is dying. Vegeta needs to confess his love for him before he passes. Is there anyway to save Goku? May be more chapters if I get good R/R. (I don't own anything with DBZ or its characters.) Hope you enjoy! :3 Yaoi! MALExMALE (rated m for later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1 There's Nothing You Can Do

The ground was shaking and cracking. Soon the entire field caved in and was engulfed with turquoise water. Goku and Vegeta both fell in and were unable to resurface. The water was too rough and the waves would just push them back under. They were pressed back to back. In the distance was a light. Goku motioned for Vegeta to follow him but it didn't matter. The light was upon them. The big red monster was hovering in front of them. It turned all too quickly and slapped both men out of the water with its tail. They caught themselves in the air and waited. The creature came out of the water and landed on the near by grass. Goku and Vegeta landed in front of it, taking their fighting positions.

"You will not defeat me." The creature's voice echoed loud and booming in their ears.

Vegeta smirked and lunged forward followed by Goku. The creature turned again and swatted it's tail down and smashed Vegeta into the dirt. Goku came up behind and kicked it as hard as he could, sending the creature back into the water. He landed next to Vegeta, who had made a giant out line in the dirt. Vegeta pried himself out and stood. Within seconds, the creature came back. It was rubbing the new red spot on it's cheek.

"You'll pay for that." It stated then tried to come after them.

It was big. Too big and it's feet wouldn't listen to it. It was clearly only meant for water. It stood approximately 9 feet tall and was as round as two houses. Goku didn't understand how they didn't notice it before. It was huge and not hard to miss. It attacted again and sent Goku flying into a bolder. Before either man could counterattack, another being made it's self known. It hovered slightly above the other creature, holding it's hand above to signal 'stop'. The red creature stoped and bowed slightly to the new being. The being turned and pointed a finger at the creature and shot a blast. Goku and Vegeta watched in agony. The creature morphed into a dragon like form. The being laughed and descended down to the ground.

"I see you've met my latest creation." The being crossed his arms. "He was supposed to stay in the chamber until the testing was complete." He eyed the creature from the corner of his eye.

"Who are you?" Goku spoke up.

"I am Blue." He stated. "Where is Cell?"

Goku and Vegeta just stared at him.

"Cell, Cell is dead." Vegeta half whispered.

Blue scoffed. "That's funny, really. Now be serious," He leaned in closer. "where is Cell?"

"Cell is dead. You a few years too late." Vegeta was getting angered.

"Fine." He lifted his hand and shot a blast at a city near by and it exploded into smithereens. Vegeta flinched and Goku gasped. Goku's face hardened and he took his fighting position. Blue smirked slightly and made eye contact with them both. "As you can see, I'm not messing around here. I don't have time for mindless distractions. To be real, it doesn't matter if he's dead." He shrugged.

"Then why did you have to kill all of those innocent people?" Goku said.

"'Cause it's fun." He smiled.

Goku grunted and lunged forward.

"No, Kaka-!" Vegeta screamed as he just missed Goku's foot. Something wasn't right about this guy. He was much stronger than they anticipated. Vegeta felt something deeper this time. This guy was pure evil. Black to the core. He seemed mellow at first.

Blue dodged everything Goku threw at him and did it with a smile that reminded Vegeta of Frieza. Goku was doubled over in pain on the grass, clenching his stomach. Vegeta didn't even see him get hit. Blue climbed on top of his creature and ascended into the sky. They flew off to the east. Vegeta ran up to Goku.

"I didn't even see him hit you."

Goku was still gasping for air. "I... didn't either.." he managed.

Vegeta looked into the direction that Blue went. "We should get a move on."

"Right.." Goku stood and they raced on after Blue.

They tracked him to a wasteland where there weren't any people. There was a gigantic creator in the ground and heavily clothed men in white suits working in the soil. Vegeta and Goku lowered their ki and stayed behind a rock. Blue was standing around the men. The one on the left handed him a bright yellow gem. It shimmered in the sun. Blue examined it closely then handed it back to the man. Blue fed the creature a bean looking supplement and the creature dropped to the floor in a deep slumber. He stocked over to the small house like building and talked to another guy. Vegeta stepped out into the open and Goku followed. Blue turned and crossed his arms.

"Back for more are we?" He asked sarcastically.

Vegeta grunted and prepared himself to kick this guy's ass. He looked at Goku to get the go ahead when Goku clenched his stomached yet again and fell to his hands a knees. He vomited up pure red blood. He screamed in agony. Vegeta rushed over to him and put his hand on his back.

"Kakarott? What's happening?" He asked. He was confused. Goku had been hit hard before. He had been near to death so many times before. _What could be causing this much pain?_ "Kakarott! Speak!" He grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up. He fell limp in his arms. His heart was beating a mile a minuet and his breathing was getting difficult. He grabbed at his throat and clenched Vegeta's side. Vegeta supported his neck with his arm. Goku sucked in more air. It was still difficult but slightly easier.

"I.. I can't feel my legs!" Goku was getting worked up. "Vegeta! I cant feel my legs." He started thrashing back and forth. He was panicking and his ki was spiking up then dropping down to near death.

"Kakarott calm down!" He cupped his face between his hands and looked him in the eye. Goku's eyes stared into Vegeta's. His eye lids started to close. His breathing evened out and his grip on Vegeta's clothing subsided. He fell asleep. Blood started coming from his nose. Vegeta set him on the ground and stood.

"Nifty little trick you got there." Blue stated. "Putting someone to sleep by looking at them." he looked impressed. "You're going to have to teach me that."

Vegeta ignored the praising. "What did you do to him?" He asked, still looking at the limp body before him.

"If I told you, then what fun would that be?" He laughed. " He's going to die. That's all you need to know."

Vegeta was so irate. He scooped Goku up in his arms and looked back at Blue. _That smug bastared_. He gently lifted into the sky and flew towards Capsule Corp..

He landed on the front lawn and raced into the building. He nearly blew trucks clean to Africa when he passed him. Vegeta had Goku in Bulma's lab in mere seconds. He placed him on the examination table. Bulma ran up to them and placed her hand on his forehead.

"He doesn't have a cold woman!" He knew nothing of medical science. Or any science for that matter. He knew enough though.

She swatted him out of the way and worked Goku's shirt and pants off his body. He was lying there in his light blue underwear. She looked up at Vegeta. "You may want to leave now." She suggested.

He shook his head. She removed his last article of clothing. He watched her face as she looked oddly surprised. He then moved his eyes to where hers were and understood why she looked the way she did. Goku had a decent sized member. He thought for a second then turned his gaze back to Bulma who was now starring at him.

"Enjoying what you see?" She asked sarcastically.

Vegeta's face burned bright red. "Shut up woman!"

She giggled then her face turned serious. "I told you to get out."

"I'm not leaving."

"Vegeta,"She sighed, "Now is not the time for you to be an asshole. Goku is dying and I can't help him with you starring down my neck." She crossed her arms and nodded her head towards the exit.

Vegeta didn't want to leave Goku alone. He felt responsible. Bulma was right though. His presences wasn't going to help the situation. He walked out and sat in a chair out side of her lab. What could she being doing that he couldn't be in there for? It didn't make sense. Bulma was never the type to not want someone to watch her perform miracles. He rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes. He had a feeling what he was going to be there for a while.

* * *

Bulma lowered his body into the liquid. There was nothing wrong with him on the outside. She let him soak in the healing liquid for an hour. When the timer went off, she had him placed back on the original examination table. She ran a ultrasound on his abdomen. There was something growing in his stomach. The image was too blurry to tell. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was pregnant. She knew there wasn't any way he could be. He was a man. Clearly. She shifted the wand to show his intestines. She almost passed out from what she saw. There were large masses on his intestines. She shifted the wand to his heart. There were larger masses surrounding his heart. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She couldn't fix this. There wasn't anything she could do. This cancer looked like it must have been there for a while. The last time she looked at him was the last time Vegeta and he had spared. That was only a week ago. How could it have spread so rapidly? She cleaned the jelly from his skin and wrapped him in a blanket. She ran her fingers through her short hair. There was nothing she could do. Chemo wouldn't help. the cancer was too far along. She walked to her door and found Vegeta pacing back and forth in the hall way. He acknowledged her presences and ran up to her. Her dried tears became wet again. She couldn't make eye contact with Vegeta. She kept her eyes on her shoes.

"Bulma.." She looked quickly. His face expressed great pain. "What.." he swallowed. "What is it?"

She tried to hide her disparity. It must've been apparent because Vegeta's face became twisted. He pushed past her and looked at Goku's body. He covered his eyes with his fingers and sat on the floor. Bulma walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's cancer." She stated.

She felt Vegeta shift beneath her hand. He had his head in his hands and was hunched over. She couldn't tell if he was crying or if he was about to blow up. Either way, she didn't want any parts of that. She backed up slowly. Before she could get away, Vegeta had pulled her into a hug. He buried his face into her neck. She was slightly shocked but she gently stroked his hair. She knew how Vegeta felt about Goku. She'd known for some time now. He had let it slip one night when they were having an argument. She was fine with it. It made sense. When things calmed down, she asked if Goku felt that way for him. He'd shook his head. Goku seemed happy with who he was with so he wasn't about to become a home-wrecker. She had comforted him and they actually had a normal conversation that didn't include screaming. Seeing him like this now, made her realise that he was in love. He was wracked with sadness.

"You should have a few days left with him." The lump in her throat made it harder for her to speak.

Vegeta gripped her harder and she felt his warm tears wet her lab coat. She heard him mumble something then he backed up and laced his fingers between Goku's. Goku was still sleeping soundly. She turned and left the room.

* * *

Vegeta caressed Goku's face gently. He traced his jaw line with his index finger. Goku was beautiful. He was a beautiful man. Inside and out. Even when he was the most annoying person in the galaxy, he was still utter perfection. Vegeta was never soft with anyone. Not even when Goku was conscious. Now, he might as well get that out of the way. He might as well just tell him. He's going to die and he'll regret not telling him how he felt. He leaned down to Goku's ear and whispered those three little words.

"I love you, Kakarott."

He pulled up a chair and rested his head on their entwined fingers. The tears began their journey down his cheeks. He tried to hold them back but they just continued to fall. He ground his teeth and bit his tongue. He couldn't think of anything to fix this. He felt like it was his fault. He wanted to die too. The reason he hadn't ended it a while ago was laying in front of him, dying himself. If he hadn't festered feelings for him, he would be happy that Goku is finally dying. He wasn't. He was far from it in fact. He was willing to do anything to save him. He rested his head on Goku's arm and closed his eyes.

* * *

Goku opened his eyes slowly at first. The light was bright and it looked like the sun. He turned his head away and rubbed his eyes with his fee hand. Something was in his other one. He focused his eyes again and saw he was in a room that resembled a research facility. _Bulma's lab_. He thought to himself. He remembered spitting up blood and losing feeling of his legs. He wiggled his toes to make sure. Everything was normal. He leaned his head to the side where there was pressure on his hand. He found Vegeta with his head down on his arm and his fingers laced between his. He stared for a few seconds then looked back at the ceiling. _Why the hell is Vegeta holding my hand?_ He asked himself. He closed his eyes and wiggled his fingers slightly. He felt Vegeta's head fly up and his hand rip away. Goku opened his eyes and stretched his arms above his head. He turned his head to meet Vegeta's shocked expression.

"What?" Goku asked.

"Nothing." Vegeta looked away.

Goku sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He looked around for Bulma.

"What's wrong with me? Am I okay?" He asked.

He herd Vegeta grunt. He looked over and examined the prince's face. There were dried tears on his cheeks.

"Vegeta?" He asked.

"You have cancer." His voice was cold.

Goku laughed. He even threw his head back. He laughed so hard his stomach began to hurt. Then he started crying. The tears he didn't know he was holding back slid down his face. He hid his eyes in his arms. Vegeta tugged on his shirt and pulled his head into his stomach. Goku latched onto him and buried his cheek into Vegeta. Vegeta rhythmically rubbed the nape of his neck. He calmed down quickly and gained control of his breathing. He didn't move. He held Vegeta there and purred slightly. Vegeta was the only one keeping him sane at the moment. He felt like a time bomb waiting to go off. He nuzzled Vegeta again then pulled his head back. He slumped over.

"How bad is it?" He didn't look up.

"It's everywhere. On everything." He could hear Vegeta's voice crack.

Goku sighed. He swung his legs over the table and stood. He was light headed and about fell over. Vegeta caught him and helped him steady. He gathered his clothing from the floor and put them on. He looked behind him and noticed Vegeta starring. He tried to make it look like he didn't notice. He grabbed the door way and worked his way down the hall way. Vegeta followed closely behind. He reached the exit and looked to the sky. He absorbed the sun and let out the air he didn't know he was holding in.

"Well," he began, "I'm not going to spend my last days in a hospital room." He looked back at Vegeta. "Spar with me."

"Are you fucking nuts?! You're sick you're fucking dying and you want to spar? We've got some crazy ass lunatic digging up yellow gem things and killing people and you want spar?" Vegeta's face was red.

"I'm not going to be much help. Besides, you'll get him. I believe in you. I have nothing to worry about and neither does the Earth." He sat in the grass.

"Yeah you totally have absolutely NOTHING to worry about huh? Oh yeah! Lets completely forget the fact that you're dying."

Goku raised his hand. "Don't remind me. Do you really want to yell at me? I'm dying. You're so worried about it. Isn't that want you've always wanted?" Goku closed his eyes and faced the sky.

"No, Kakarott. I do not want you to die." He mellowed a bit and sat next to him on the back lawn.

"I won't. I'm not."

"You are. Don't be an ass."

"No Vegeta. We're going to pretend that I'm fine. This is too damn depressing. I'm not dying and we're going to go about life like normal." He stood. "Now spar with me! Or are you too scared?" He teased.

Vegeta crossed his arms and stood.

"This isn't a game Kakarott! You're dying and I can't pretend that's not happening!"

"Vegeta, please. For me?" He gave him the most pathetic look ever.

"No Kakarott. That's not going to work." He looked away.

"Then I'll see you around Vegeta. I'm going to train."

"Not by yourself you're not!" Vegeta's eyes were wet again.

"I don't have a choice." He lifted to the air. He was still lightheaded and it was difficult for him to manoeuvre properly. Vegeta appeared in front of him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Go to the damn Gravity Room. I'll fucking spar you." He left go of his shirt.

Goku descended slowly and nearly lost his balance when he landed. Vegeta followed behind him again until the reached the Gravity Room. Vegeta shut the door and rested his head on the wall. Goku walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Will you go with me later to tell Chichi and my family?" He asked

Vegeta just grunted and turned to met his eyes. "You're staying here. You're not leaving Capsule Corp., over my dead body."

"I don't understand why you care so much. You seem as heartbroken as I was or as my family will be." Goku looked away.

"I have to tell you something." Vegeta look at his boots and bit his lip.

"What?" Goku stammered a little but kept his eye locked on Vegeta.

Vegeta looked up at him and closed the space between them. Their noses were touching. Goku was frozen. He didn't know how to act or what to make of the close facial contact that was going on between them. He watched Vegeta's eyes. They looked down at Goku's lips then back at him. Goku couldn't help but lean in a little. Vegeta met him the rest of the way. Their lips met ever so slightly. Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist, pulling him closer. Vegeta grunted a little when he was pressed against Goku's body. Vegeta felt so right in his arms. He fit perfectly like a missing puzzle piece. Their lips moved slightly. He felt Vegeta's upper lip twitch. His skin was hot and his body was shaking. He must've wanted to do this for a while. Goku didn't understand why he didn't do it sooner. He didn't really understand it either but he wanted Vegeta. In every way possible. He'd kept to himself because he didn't think Vegeta would ever consider him this way. Vegeta pulled away and bit his lip. He looked at his shoes. Their arms were still wrapped around each other. Goku put his finger under Vegeta's chin and lifted his gaze. Their eye locked and they just stared. Vegeta's eyes began to water again. He closed them and tried to pull his face from Goku's grasp. Goku left go and smashed Vegeta into his chest. Vegeta gripped the back of his shirt and squeezed him harder. Goku rested his cheek on the top of Vegeta's head. His hair tickled his face slightly. He felt himself getting weaker. He didn't have a choice. His legs gave out. He fell limp in Vegeta's arms. Vegeta coddled him and gently lowered him to the floor. Goku sat on the floor. His vision was blurring and there wasn't anything he could do. He tried to keep his eyes open. He felt Vegeta shaking him. He tried to focus on Vegeta. His lips were moving. Then Goku realised that his hearing had went as well. Vegeta's eyes were red. He was panicking. He looked over to his left and Bulma was beside him, shining a light in his eyes. He tried to move his arm to get the light out if the way. Bulma and Vegeta were screaming at each other. It was so hard for him to keep his eyes open. He felt like he'd been treading water for hours. He felt like the darkness calling him was peaceful. He wanted to let himself sink. He couldn't keep his head above the water any longer. So he left himself slip away


	2. Chapter 2 Let Me Heal You

Once again, Vegeta was rushing to Bulma's lab. He had Goku over his shoulder. He felt Goku's ki slipping. He smashed the door down and Bulma was right behind him. He put Goku on the table and Bulma shoved a syringe into his neck. Goku's body jolted. Bulma tried to act fast.

"He's haemorrhaging! Get me that cart over by the door!" Bulma screamed.

Goku's body was jerking to and fro. His eyes were rolled in the back of his head. His muscles were all tensed up. All Vegeta could do it watch. Bulma was still screaming for him and he was zoning out. Goku looked horrid. He looked like he was suffering.

"VGETA!" Bulma screamed again.

Vegeta snapped out of it and ran to get the cart. He nearly knocked everything off of it when he grabbed it. She ripped out another syringe and injected it into his neck. Goku's body relaxed then his heart started to give out. Bulma took out two paddles and hovered them over Goku's chest.

"CLEAR!" She yelled then smashed the paddles to his chest and sent electric shocks throughout his body. His body jolted then relaxed. Bulma repeated the process until she got Goku's heart to stabilize. She let out a sigh of relief when Goku's body was normal again. She stepped back and rested her hands on her hips. Vegeta was breathing heavily. He fell to his knees.

"I thought you said he had a few days.." Vegeta trailed off.

"I thought he did." She stated.

"How long?" He hated to ask.

"At this rate, I'd give him a little less then two days. I don't recommend he walks or dose anything. He's straining his heart by just breathing. I think he should just stay in bed. It may extend his time.." She was looking at Goku.

Vegeta sighed and stood. "I'm going to make them the best two days he's ever had." He grabbed Goku's hand.

Bulma fixed him a nice bed in one of the many guest rooms and had Vegeta carry him there. She hooked him up to an IV and heart rate monitor. She patted his head with a damp cloth then left the room. Vegeta couldn't believe this was happening. He felt bad. Goku didn't get to tell anyone he was dying. Chichi called twice and each time, Vegeta couldn't bear to give her the news. _Pht, I'm already talking like he's dead. What do I do? I can't lose him.. Not now..._ He rested his head on the side of the bed. He felt Goku squeeze his hand. He lifted his head and found that Goku was looking at him with wide faded eyes. His eyes were a pale shade of grey. His skin had lost its hue. He was now almost as white as the bed sheets. It was a sore reminder that there was nothing they could do to help him. Just try to make him comfortable. Goku forced a slight, sleepy smile.

"You can't give up." Vegeta almost chocked.

"It's not about giving up.. Vegeta." Goku's voice was quiet.

"You can keep pushing.. Please you have to.." Vegeta bowed his head.

"I'm trying Vegeta.." He coughed.

"Are you in pain?" Vegeta asked afraid of the answer.

"Very." Was all Goku could muster.

"Well then maybe... maybe you should.. sh.." Veget could talk anymore. He broke down in tears. He hid his face and screamed into Goku's bed. He felt Goku put his hand on his head. Then, it hit him. He could save Goku! There was a way! He threw his head up quickly. He grabbed Goku's face and kissed him. He was so overflown with joy. Goku was startled but kept his face calm.

"Kakarott, there is a way I could save you." Vegeta grabbed his hands.

"Wha.. What?" Goku's eyes were closed. He couldn't keep them open.

Vegeta kissed his hand. "We can bond. When we share soles, my healthy one fuses with yours and it'll heal you! We have to act quickly though." He rushed to the other side of Goku.

"Goku held up his hand and shook his head. "I don't want you to bond with me if it's just to save my life. I want more. And I.." He coughed harder

"I can give you that and more."

"Are.. Are you sure, Vegeta?"

"I've never been more positive in my life."

"Okay, what's first?"

"We need to connect telepathically."

Goku nodded and Vegeta closed his eyes. Vegeta felt Goku's mind. He stood at a tall iron gate.

 _Kakarott, let me in._

 _I'll try.. Vegeta_.

The door opened just a crack and Vegeta squeezed through. He walked into a land that was half dead and half teeming with life. Goku was sitting between them. Right in the centre. Vegeta walked up to him and sat in front of him.

 _Now's the tricky part. We have to fuse our kis._

 _How do you.._

 _Shh.. I'll handle it._

Vegeta moved closer and placed his hands on either side of Goku's face and motioned with his eyes for Goku to do the same. Goku followed through. They put their heads together.

* * *

Goku could feel the warmth coming from Vegeta. His whole being was requesting permission to enter and Goku needed it. He needed to fill the void that was his consciousness. He accepted the warmth with all he had left and even sent his own to Vegeta. Their kis entwined together and the part of the field that was dying, began to make a comeback. Everything began to grow back. Goku stood and smiled. He soaked in the sun and smelled the air. He felt so much better. He stretched his arms out. He was whole again.

* * *

Vegeta left Goku's mind. When he came back, Goku had a small smile on his face. His skin became normal coloured and his hair looked healthier. The heart monitor beeped, showing that his heart was back to normal heart rhythms. He was sleeping soundly. Vegeta smiled and crawled in bed with Goku. Goku moved his arm out so Vegeta could rest his head on his chest. Vegeta took that and cuddled up to him. They both slept in unison. Goku woke with Vegeta next to him. He couldn't describe how wonderful it felt to wake up beside the man he loved. That was just it. Plain and simple. He loved him. He felt absolutely fine. The pain was gone, the exhaustion. He turned over and grabbed Vegeta and held him close. Vegeta let out a sigh of content. Goku nestled his face where Vegeta's neck met his shoulders.

"So we're mated now?" Goku whispered in Vegeta's ear.

"Yes but there's one last thing we have to do to seal it."

"Anything." Goku kissed Vegeta's neck.

"Not now though. We need to dispose of Blue."

"...Right." Goku rolled off of him.

Vegeta stood and stretched.

"Call your other slack-jawed idiots. I know we told them to piss off but we may end up needing them."

"Wow, Vegeta. You actually want them around?" Goku laughed

Vegeta's face turned red. Then a cocky grin came about his face. "It'll be the perfect time to tell them about us." He smirked and left the room.

Goku didn't know how the would take it. Especially Gohan. He wasn't a fan of homosexuality. To be honest, Goku didn't think he was a fan of himself. It always felt like he was holding a grudge against him. He never asked because now a days, Gohan was very hot headed. He angered quickly and it was difficult to calm him. He remembered Videl saying something to Chichi about divorcing him. It was sad. Goku shook his head and smiled to himself. Not only did he finally get his feeling out of the way but he also had a good fight to pertain to. He was so exite and it was riveting. He walked quickly after Vegeta. Vegeta was in the kitchen with Bulma and Trunks. Trunks was sitting at the table with his phone in his hand. He looked very disgruntled.

"GOKU! You're better! How?!" Bulma said as she wrapped herself around him.

He patted her back. Vegeta gave them a look and looked at the cooking food, then back to Bulma. She made a face and rolled her eyes. Goku looked back at Trunks.

"What's wrong, Trunks?" Goku asked as he sat next to him.

"Dad won't let me fight with you guys and Goten isn't answering me."

Goku looked up at Vegeta who had a piece of sausage hanging from his mouth.

"I don't want him to fight either." Bulma stated. "But I know I can't stop a Saiyan. Even a half one." She continued to fry the sausage.

"Vegeta.." Goku began.

"No."

"Why not? He can really help."

"Fine." He turned to leave the room. He hesitated and turned his head to look of his shoulder. "I'll kill you if he dies."

Goku head him laugh a little. Goku smiled. He liked the new relationship he had with Vegeta. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It kinda felt elementary. He felt like a child. These feelings were unlike anything he'd ever felt. Not with Chichi. Not with anyone. It was mesmerising. He hadn't noticed Bulma and Trunks starring him down with bewildered looks on their faces. He blushed wildly.

"Uh.. Goku?" Trunks giggled, "You look like you just got married."

"What?" Goku asked.

"Well," Trunks began, "they say when two people are in such love and they just got married, they have this look about them. It's like content mixed with overwhelming joy. Like your life is complete." Trunks shoved another egg in his mouth.

Goku just looked at him. Trunks was right. In a way, he did just get married.

* * *

Vegeta grabbed a quick shower. He had to strategise. The 'Blue' character was nothing like they've ever fought. He had magical abilities. Similar to Bibidi's. Vegeta went over his attire again. Blue was tall. Taller then Goku. He had white hair that was down to his waist and a neat braid down the middle. He was thin and wore a baggy outfit. His eyes were bright red. He almost resembled a woman. Hell, he might be. Vegeta thought about that for a second. It was difficult to tell. Of corse, Vegeta didn't pay much attention to the details. He remembered the eyes the most. They pierced right through him. He shook his head and rinsed the rest of the soap from him hair. He climbed out and used his ki to dry himself. He put on a fresh training suit and walked out of the bathroom. Goku came through the door holding four pieces of sausage. He shoved them in his mouth and swallowed.

"You didn't even chew that."

"I didn't? I eat like that all the time." He rubbed the back of his head. "I don't think I ever really did 'chew'" he said

Vegeta laughed. "Maybe that's why you're hungry all the time. Did you call the numbskulls you call friends?" Vegeta asked as he put his gloves on.

"I did."

"And?"

"Well, I haven't talked to most of them in years so.." He hesitated. "Krillin doesn't fight anymore and neither dose Yamcha."

"Okay? They weren't important. I meant for you to summon Piccolo and your brats."

"Oh Piccolo is there and so it Goten."

"Gohan?"

"I... I didn't call him.."

"Why the fuck not?" Vegeta moved closer to him.

"It's not important. Lets just go take care of Blue."

"That reminds me, Kakarott, stay away from his hands. Don't let him touch you. I think that's how you got the cancer."

"Really?" Goku looked at his boots. "Vegeta?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to act any different around everyone. You are mine now and I want everyone to know it." He blushed.

Vegeta laughed. "Kakarott, I didn't intend on being fake around them like you do. I claimed you therefore, I will show the world. I'm not ashamed." He wrapped his arms around Goku's shoulders. "The best part is, if anyone has a problem with it, I can just beat like living hell out of them." He laughed.

* * *

Goku giggled and closed the space between their faces. Their lips met once again and it was becoming increasingly difficult to stop. Before either of them knew, Goku had Vegeta on the bed. He was running his hands down Vegeta's body. Going over every inch of skin with his fingers. Vegeta moaned slightly and grabbed at Goku's hair. Their lips met again and Goku kissed down Vegeta's body. Goku could feel Vegeta's arousal. He cupped it with his hand and Vegeta arched his back. Goku smiled deviously. He ripped Vegeta's pants off with one tug. He licked very gently at Vegeta. He let out a moan that was instantly muffled. Goku teased at him for a little. It felt so natural. He remembered how Chichi had done it to him and he was about to test his own ability. He knew that gagging wouldn't be an issue since he's been eating the way he has. He put the tip on Vegeta inside his mouth and traced the sides with his tongue. Vegeta squirmed beneath him. He pushed all the way down. Vegeta was now all the way down his throat. He bobbed his head and traced the sensitive spot under the head. Vegeta released within seconds. He pushed Goku's head up and pulled his face up to meet his. Vegeta's tongue entered his mouth. He tasted sweet. Their tongues collided in unison. Vegeta grabbed Goku's member.

"Do it! Do it now!" He sounded urgent.

Goku knew exactly what he meant. He ripped his pants off and entered Vegeta immediately. Vegeta let out a loud moan and Goku followed. Goku pressed himself against Vegeta's chest. Their lips met again then Goku hid his face in Vegeta's neck. Before he could realise what he had done, he bit Vegeta's neck as hard as he could, until he tasted blood. He felt Vegeta claw his back. He felt his blood trickle down his sides. Vegeta then followed up by biting him in almost the same spot Goku had. Goku lifted his head and kissed Vegeta. The smeared blood on their lips was completely gone when Vegeta had arched himself. Goku had released for the second time. He fell limp on Vegeta. They were both out of breath. They laid in the pool of sweat they made. Vegeta traced circles on the nape of Goku's neck once again. He was so happy. He felt like he was finally alive. He had purpose.

* * *

I know you probably have a load of question but I promise there will be more explanation. This is all taking place after the Buu saga. I'll try to make the sex scenes more juicy in the future. this one was made a little late in the night so I apologise in advance. Don't forget to R/R Peace out xD


	3. Chapter 3 We'll Be Holding On Forever

Vegeta woke up to an empty bed. He rolled off and moseyed his way to the bathroom. He had slept through the rest of the day. It was 3am. _Where could Kakarott have gone?_ He asked himself. He rinsed his face and made his way out of the bedroom. The halls were silent. He could hear Bulma snoring away. He peeked in on Trunks, who was out like a light. He continued down the hallway and into the main part of the large house. The television was on and Kakarott was sleeping on the couch. _Why is he on the couch?_ Vegeta walked up to him and shook his head.

"Kakarott."

"Huh?!" He woke in mid snore and jolted as if startled.

"Why are you out here?"

Goku sat up and stretched his back. "I sensed an unfamiliar ki outside the house so I went to check it out. I didn't want to wake you so I suck out." He rubbed the back of his head. "It's all a little fuzzy.."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know.. It felt like Blue.. That's why I went to check it out."

Vegeta was absolutely livid. "Oh I swear to god if that sadistic bastard did something to you again I will rip his organs out through his mouth." Vegeta clenched his fists.

"I don't think anything happened.. I walked around the house a few times and didn't find anything. The next thing I knew, I woke up on the couch with the television on.. I don't remember coming back in.." He rubbed his eyes.

Vegeta grunted and went outside. Goku followed.

"What time did you get up?" Vegeta's voice was deep and infuriated.

"Uh.. It's was um.. around 1am I think."

"You think or you know?"

"I'm pretty sure it was around there.."

They walked together around the house. Vegeta searched various bushes and shrubs. He watched at Goku examined a rock and the distinct way he holds himself. Vegeta took a moment to admire his mate's figure. He couldn't get over how perfect he was. He felt as if he didn't deserve such a pleasure. He noticed how his right thumb tremors from time to time. Especially when he's nervous. When they had been kissing, he felt Goku's hand, his thumb in particular, tremor when it made contact with Vegeta's skin. He smiled at the thought. Then, he noticed a bright yellow gem in the back of Goku's pj pants. He raced up to him and ripped the gem from his pants. Goku flinched and turned around quickly. Then gem had a note attached to it.

You are lucky I spared him this time. Next time he will not be so lucky. You may have managed to save him, but you will not t save him again. I will see you soon.

-Blue

Vegeta crumbled the note in his palm and lit it on fire with a small ki blast. He grabbed Goku by the arm and led him away.

"Vegeta-" Goku tried to fight. "What's going on?"

"Shut up baka!" Vegeta drug Goku into the house and shoved him into their room. He shut the door and turned quickly.

"Don't go out of my sight ever again! Do you understand that?" Vegeta growled.

"Why? What's going on?"

"That.. That lunatic has some kind of fascination with you!" Vegeta turned. He wanted to punch something.

"What is that yellow gem for?" He asked, pointing to Vegeta's hand.

"I don't know.. I'm going to ask Bulma tomorrow." He hid the gem in one of the empty draws and plopped down in the bed.

"Vegeta," Goku said as he laid next to him, "you don't have to worry about me.. I'm not a child and I won't let another mate treat me like one.."

"Don't compare me to your harpy. You can't actually call her a 'mate' can you?" Vegeta scoffed.

"She was all I knew." He turned to his back.

"Hn." Vegeta rolled over to his side and scooped Goku up in his arms.

* * *

The next day, Goku spent most of his time performing strength tests. Bulma wanted to make sure he was himself. Especially after the incident with Blue that Goku didn't remember. Bulma said he was just experiencing some amnesia. Vegeta left the gem to Bulma. In a few hours she came up with the analysis that the gem was called The Yellow Sun Gem.

"It's an ancient gen used in Medieval times. They say the witches in Salem used them in their rituals for human sacrifices." Bulma said as she placed the gem on the table. "The Earth is crawling with them. North Capital is filled with them."

"That's were that crater was and Blue." Goku added.

"He must've known about them before hand." Bulma looked at the gem again.

"Well he certainly doesn't look human." Vegeta crossed his arms and lent against the door way.

"He probably isn't." Trunks said as him and Goten bust into the room.

"Daddy!" Goten screamed as he rushed over to his father and hugged him.

"Hey son!" Goku said as he stroked his hair. "Does you mom know you're here?"

"Yepper! Trunks spent the night last night now I'm staying here!" he jumped up then ran back out of the room after Trunks.

"Are you sure you can handle them both?" Goku asked Bulma.

"Yeah. I'll try to distract them while you guys are off fighting Blue." Bulma said as she put her hands on her hips. "Trunks! Put that lamp down!" she looked back at Goku. "Excuse me." She pushed past him and continued to yell at Trunks.

Goku walked over to Vegeta and stood next to him as the watched Bulma scold the boys.

"You should go see your harpy. Let her know you're okay." Vegeta said as he shifted his weight.

"Yeah probably. She's just going to yell at me for running off to fight again. Especially since it's only been 2 years after Buu." Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"Well she'll get over it. She always does. At least this time we're not involving the boys."

"I was wondering, why are we wasting time playing house when we have a psycho killer on the lose?" Goku asked.

"He hadn't really done anything wrong until provoked. I figured we could find out if you'd make it before we did anything about it." He shrugged.

"Awe you're so sweet." Goku said.

Vegeta looked at him with wide eyes. "Was, was that sarcasm I just heard come from you?" Vegeta said with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?"

"Well, well, Kakarott, I'm teaching you well."

"I've always been like this. You just never bothered to notice. I'm not as naïve as I sound." Goku said as he crossed his arms and gave Vegeta a look.

"Well I'll be dammed." He passed as if you think about something. "If I asked you to say here, would you?" He asked as he eyed Goku.

"That would depend." Goku eyed him back.

"I want to go scope out Bule's headquarters. Possibly kidnap one of his works and get some information out of him."

"I'm going with you." Goku said as he looked away and crossed his arms.

"No. He wants you for some reason and I-" Goku cut him off.

"I'm going. End of discussion." Goku raised his hand.

Vegeta sighed. "I tried to be civil Kakarott. Keep that in mind."

Goku gave him a confused look and before he could react, Vegeta had his face between his palms. Vegeta stared deeply into Goku eyes. He tried to fight but it was useless. He passed out in Vegeta's arms. Vegeta carried him up to the bedroom. He never thought he'd have to use that little trick he learned. He'd almost forgotten he knew it. His father had taught him. "If you ever in an argument or someone is panicking, just generate your ki through your eyes. They'll fall asleep. Your mother hates it." his father had said. Vegeta smiled at the recollection. Some of his earliest memories were of his father. They were fuzzy but he could still remember his fathers facial features. He shook his head and got dressed in another training suit. _Hopefully this one won't get ripped apart._ He laughed. He left almost instantly. He flew at top speed to North Capital. He was hoping that Blue wasn't there. He didn't want to pick a fight with him just yet. That was only wishful thinking. He'd more than likely be there. It's his base.

Vegeta landed in the same spot him and Goku did a few days ago. There were still men in white outfits probing the area. Vegeta made sure his ki was lowered to near death before he moved in closer. He stayed in the underbrush until there were less men around. He skimmed the area for an advantage point. He needed an easy way to get over the fences. He couldn't fly over them. The fences were lined with motion sensing air triggers. If a bird flew too close, _zap_! Dead. It would easily disable Vegeta. If he were to keep his ki low, he wouldn't be able to fight off the blast from the gate. The small white building that stood just above the crater's entrance, had a door on the side. The fence ended on either side of the building. Vegeta assumed if must be the control area for the large crane and the electric gates. On the far side was a trailer. _That must be where Blue stays. Right on sight_. Vegeta maneuvered closer to the while building. He decided that he'd come back in the night, open the control room door, snatch one of the guards, torture him for information, then kill him! It was a brilliant idea. The problem was, he didn't know if Goku would let him kill the guy. _Probably not_. He frowned. At least he had his shit together. He rushed back towards the starting of the underbrush and then took off for home.

Goku sat on the bed with his arms crossed as Vegeta talked about his travel and how he was going to snatch a guard. Goku was pissed. He felt like a little kid being watch by a parent and he didn't like it. He didn't even know why he listened. He never listened to Chichi. He continued to sit there and pout until Vegeta took the hint.

"Are you still mad about me putting you to sleep?" He asked as he put on a black shirt.

"Yes." He grumbled. "You're treating me like a child and I told you I didn't want that."

"You're acting like one now. Sitting there like I told you you couldn't go to prom with your boyfriend." He sighed "I'm just trying to keep you safe. Something isn't right with this whole situation. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's after you."

Goku let out a sigh and spread out on the bed. "Remember when we fought Buu?"

"How could I forget?"

"I had your back and you had mine. I can't just sit here and let you take care of this by yourself. If you got hurt, I'd never forgive myself." He covered his face with his hands. "I'm not used to just being a bystander."

Vegeta sat next to him. "I didn't say you weren't going fight him. I jut want to know more about him before we do."

"You promise?" Goku said.

"Promise. Now wish me luck. This is a real stealthy mission." He stood with a smile on his face.

Goku rolled over on his side and rested his head on his hand. "You look like a sexy spy in all that black." He said with a devious smile.

Vegeta blushed. He leaned down and kissed Goku. Goku bit his lip and wouldn't let him leave.

"Kaka-" their tongues collided. "Kakarott, I have to go."

"Ugh, fine. Go be a special agent. I'll just sit here and watch Ghost Whisper." He said as he turned the T.V. on.

"That show is gay." Vegeta said she he turned to exit.

Goku laughed "So are you!" He yelled out the door.

* * *

It was just dark enough to not be spotted. The men were still working in the soil. There was little light. Which was good. He walked up to the building and opened the door. It was locked but Vegeta just broke the knob off. He entered the foyer and crouched down. He slowly made his way to the back room where there was a light from a computer screen. There was a green skinned guard sitting in his chair with his feet propped up on the monitor. He was sleeping. Vegeta crept up behind his chair. He looked beside him and there was another guy. This guy resembled a human. He was scrawny and had large glasses. He was still doing his work. He would type things into the computer then speak into his headset in a language that Vegeta didn't know. He figured the smaller scrawny one would be easier to get out. He snuck up behind him and chopped the back of his neck rendering him unconscious. Vegeta lifted the small man and ran out of the building. When he was a safe distance from the building, he took to the sky.

* * *

Goku flipped through different channels. There wasn't anything good on T.V. Not after 11 anyway. He flopped back onto the pillows and let out a sigh. Vegeta had been gone for almost 2 hours. Goku really wanted to go but part of him knew that Vegeta was right. This guy had some sort of fascination with him. Sometimes he wondered if he ought to just hightail it out of here. The villains always seem to follow him. He pondered it then decided against it. He liked fighting them too much. The curtains blew cool air on his skin. He listened to the outside. He could hear various car horns and the standard city life noises. He liked the solitude better. Then, he heart ruffling in the bushes. He sat up and surveyed the area. He felt that ki again. The ki like Blue's. He stood and took his fighting stance. The ki came closer. He turned and Blue was standing behind him with a syringe in his hand. Before he could disarm him, the syringe was already in his neck. Goku lost feeling in his legs and collapsed to the floor. He could still hear and see everything. Two of Blue's men came in and picked him up by his arms. He couldn't move. He felt everything but he couldn't move. He couldn't even move his mouth to talk or scream. He tried to tap into his telepathy but the drugs were clouding his brain. Soon, he became very sleepy. He tried to keep his eyes open but they wouldn't listen to him. His eyes shut and he faded into a deep slumber.

* * *

Vegeta returned home with a man slung over his shoulder. Bulma cleared a chair out in the basement and Vegeta used his ki to make the guy stay in his chair. Vegeta was proud of himself. He accomplished his goal and he wasn't even detected. He waved goodnight to Bulma and headed for his mate. He was excite to share his accomplishment with Goku. He opened the door and Goku wasn't there. The television was on and there windows were open. Vegeta couldn't find his ki anywhere. He ran all over the house and checked every room. Goku was gone. He ran back to the room. He walked to the window and stuck his head out.

"KAKAROTT!" He screamed.

He turned, hit tears streaming down his cheek.

He went to the bed and found a note.

I have your precious Goku. I will send his body when I am finished. It was a pleasure doing business with you.

-Blue

Vegeta crumbled the paper again and threw it at the wall. He was determined to do everything in his power to get his mate back, _alive_.

* * *

Deep beneath the Earth, an evil darkness was brewing. It was missing it's last ingredient. The mastermind behind it, stood close by, tossing the yellow sun gem around in his palm.

"Soon my pet, soon." He stooped closer to admire his accomplishment. "Soon we will lay waste to this pathetic planet. Next, the entire Universe." He laughed ruefully. "I am extracting your last ingredient as I speak. Son-Goku."

* * *

Was this one any good? I tried some new things with this one. I made up the gem stones and I'm trying to stick to the original story line as much as possible. I hope you like this one lol xD Thanks for the positive feed back. I actually wanted to quit this story but if you guys like it then I guess I'll keep going. Don't forget to R/R Peace out :3


	4. Chapter 4 Release Me

Goku woke with a pounding headache. His vision was still a little blurry. He focused his eyes. It looked like he was in some sort of chamber. It was dark and there was little light coming from the vents in the ceiling. He looked down at his body. He was strapped into a chain. His arms and legs were restrained. All that was holding how were some leather straps. He smirked. _Leather straps aren't going hold me._ He jerked his arm upward. The leather didn't budge. He tried his other arm and it didn't budge. He thrashed back and forth trying to get free. He stopped when he heard a metal door open then shut. Two men came into the room followed by Blue. Blue stood a few feet in front of Goku and folded his arms behind his back. The two men walked up to Goku, they placed a bucket on either side of Goku. Blue held his hand up and the men stood straight and folded their arms behind their back and backed away. Blue walked closer to Goku. Goku still thrashed.

"Why can't I break this?!" He asked infuriated.

Blue laughed. "You see that pretty little cuff on your ankle. It is a ki suppression anklet. I made it myself." He looked prideful.

Goku growled. "Let me go! I don't have anything for you!"

"On the contrary, Son-Goku, you are exactly what I need."

"What do you want?" Goku eyed him.

"I need your blood, Son-Goku." He smiled ear to ear.

"What do you want with my blood?" Goku was getting scared.

"You see, Goku, you are the last of your full bloodline. Your son's would not fit the bill because they are only half. Your blood, contains a rare gene called the Dome-Gene. It is the specific gene I need for my pet. This gene, provides your body with the necessary strength to overcome any obstacle. Do you see why I need this for my pet? He will rise above and conquer everything. He will have no trouble. The gems will only increase his power. That is another reason I had to come to this pathetic rock. Those gems will make him unstoppable."

"How do you even know anything about me, or that gene?" Goku stuttered.

"I tortured one of your planets doctors until he gave me the information. I had read about the gene being apparent in Saiyans. I spent the rest of my time putting my pet together. Now I am mere seconds from completing him after so many years. " He shifted then laughed. "You're stalling me. How cute. Not going to work, you see, you are already dead. I tried to be nice. I tried to give your loved ones time to say goodbye. That is why I gave you cancer. When you were to be buried, I was going to take your body and your blood. Your mate brought this on himself. If he would have just left you die. You would not have to deal with this pain." With that, he motioned his men forward. One shoved another syringe into Goku's neck while the other unstrapped his left arm. Goku couldn't move again.

"You will feel everything unfortunately. You will not be able to do anything." He walked out of the metal door.

The man on the left pulled out a large knife and dug it into Goku's arm. He slid the knife from the inside of his shoulder to the inside of his wrist. If Goku could scream, he would've. The pain was excruciating. His blood literally boiled within his veins. His blood slid from his arm into a metal pail. The man on his right released his other arm and made the same cut. His arms hung limp over the chair. His blood continued to fill the pails beneath him. He felt himself getting weaker. He realised how much blood had been leaving him. They had cut an artery. Goku tried his best to move. It was no use. Goku sat there and waited for death. _So much for that gene_.

* * *

Vegeta ran down to the basement and into the room where they were keeping one of Blue's men. Bulma was performing tests on him when Vegeta slapped him as hard as he could. The man woke with a startle and about jumped out of his skin.

"Where did they take Kakarott!" Vegeta growled.

"I-I.. I don't know what you're talking about!" The man said as he trembled.

"Goku! Where did they take him? Who is Blue? Where is he from? Answer the questions or I will make you wish you were never born!" He screamed.

"I.. I.."

"You better think real hard about what you're going to say because it could very well be the last fucking thing you ever say!" Vegeta threatened with a ki blast brewing in his palm.

The man flinched a tad looked Vegeta in the eye. "He was going to take Goku the night he was outside but your ki began to fluctuate."

"I don't care about that! Where is he now!"

"Uh.. Blue took him to one of his underground bunkers." He stammered.

"Okay and what don't we know about him?" Bulma asked.

"He, he's a powerful overlord. He has magical abilities. He can make someone sick and die just by touching them. He's very quick on his feet." He still flinched.

"Anything else, maggot?" Vegeta asked with his fists clenched.

"The bunker your friend is in is heavily guarded and watched over at all times... It's on the west side of the inside of the crater. You have to go in the trailer first then there's a hole in the floor that leads down under."

"Good." Vegeta said then ran up the stairs.

He summoned Piccolo who showed up in seconds. They both flew high speed over to Gohan's. Vegeta knew how much Goku didn't want to bother Gohan. They didn't have a choice. They needed him. He needed him. They arrived on Gohan's door step. Vegeta slammed his fist on the door several times until Gohan opened the door.

"Hey Piccolo, Vegeta. What can I do for you guys?" Gohan said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Get dressed. Your father needs your help." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms.

"Vegeta, it's 1am. I'm not going anywhere." Gohan said.

"Bullshit. This is your father we're talking about. Get dressed or you're going like that." Vegeta motioned with his eyes to Gohan's pj pants and white tee shirt.

"Look, he never helped me. When he did it was because I was going to die. He was gone for 7 years. Goten grew up better than I did."

Vegeta was livid. "You listen here you little brat-" Piccolo cut him off.

"Gohan, you're father never meant to die or leave you. If he had a choice he would've never left you. Don't you think he regrets it? He loves you and he cares about you. How dare you doubt that."

Gohan's face resembled shame and a buried anger. "Fine." He said as he went to shut the door. "I'll be out in a minute."

He shut the door and Vegeta turned to Piccolo.

"What the hell is his problem?" Vegeta growled.

"He blames his father for leaving him with his mother all those years. Can't blame him." Piccolo looked to the sky. "I can only imagine what he's going to do when he finds out about you two."

Vegeta froze and stared at Piccolo. "You know. How?"

"Dende."

"Nosy little brat. I suppose you're going to give me a lecture?" Vegeta eyed Piccolo.

"No. It's Goku's choice. I'm happy he found someone he actually loves. I always knew he didn't want Chichi that way."

"Hn."

Gohan came out dressed and ready. They all took off in the direction that Blue's site was. Gohan hovered beside Piccolo.

"So what's my dad got himself into now?" Gohan asked.

"A guy named Blue kidnaped him. We don't know what he wants him for." Piccolo grunted.

"How are we going in?" Gohan said.

"Loud and proud. Give the bastard a run for his money." Vegeta smirked.

They all landed on the outside of the electric gate. Vegeta heated a blast in his balm and shot it at the gate. The gate blew up and the three ran in. Men pulled out blaster guns and shot at them. Vegeta deflected them and blasted their heads off. Hordes of men came flying out of various buildings and holes in the ground. Each shot their guns. The trio made it through the workers with ease. They were upon the trailer where Goku was being held. Before they could get in, two large men came out of the doors. They walked closer to the trio and folded their arms.

"I am Tamik." The yellow one said.

"And I am Yease. You may not go any farther. Lord Blue is completing his project."

Vegeta grunted and went for them. Piccolo grabbed his ankle and pulled him back.

"You go get Goku. We'll hold these idiots off."

Vegeta looked at Gohan. Gohan nodded and Piccolo and him raced towards the men. Vegeta flew around them blasted into the trailer's door. He found the metal door and descended into it. The passageway was dark and it went down for miles. Vegeta sensed Goku's ki. He was almost dead. Oh hell no! Vegeta descended quicker and found himself at the bottom of the passageway. The halls were under lit and for the most part, dark. He walked back the hall and passed several doors. Each of them were cracked. There were men in each of them. They were mostly scientists. Some of them were examining the gems. Vegeta crept along the walls. He was getting closer to Goku. He came upon the door and opened it. In the dim light was Goku. He was hunched over in his chair, his arms bleeding profusely. Widespread shock came over him. _I will not lose him! No!_ Vegeta rushed over to his side.

"Kakarott?! Can you hear me?" Vegeta gently shook his shoulders.

Goku's head bobbed slightly. He managed to lift his head. "Eh, Vegeta, I'm sorry."

"Shush." Vegeta put his finger to his lip.

He ripped his shirt off and tied it around Goku's cut arm. He ripped Goku's off and wrapped it around his other arm. the leather straps around his legs came off with ease.

"Vegeta... the cuff.. on my ankle." Goku moved his ankle a tad.

Vegeta bent down and shattered it into pieces. He slung Goku's arm over his shoulder.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"I think, a little." He rested most of his weight on Vegeta.

They maneuvered through the hall ways. They were almost to the exit when Vegeta was punched. Goku flew backwards and slumped against the wall. Vegeta got to his feet quickly and assumed his fighting position. All the lights went out and the area was pitch black.

"Are you alright Kakarott?"Vegeta yelled over is shoulder.

"Yeah.." Goku managed.

Vegeta lit a ki in his hand and walked over to Goku and sat next to him.

"I sensed Blue." Goku said.

"So did I."

Vegeta crouched and looked around. There was no sign of Blue. A red light shined down the hall way. Vegeta picked Goku up and carried him to the light. They entered a well lit wide open area. The walls, floors, and celling was all concrete. They walked in a little closer and a large heavy door shut behind them. Vegeta tried to shoot the door down with his ki but the door just deflected it.

"Welcome, Vegeta." A voice said.

Vegeta turned quickly and Blue was descending before Goku.

"We have been expecting you." He said as he picked Goku up by his hair.

"Put him down!" Vegeta yelled.

"As you wish." He dropped Goku and kneed him in the gut, sending him over to Vegeta's side.

Goku landed in Vegeta's arms clenching his stomach.

"I need him Vegeta. You can not have him just yet."

"Fuck off! You've done enough!" Vegeta growled.

"Do not be angry Vegeta. You should be thanking me. I am doing this galaxy a kindness."

"There isn't anything 'kind' about you." Vegeta hissed.

"Oh come now Vegeta, I could have just taken him instead of allowing you to have a few days with him to confess your feelings. That is kind, no?"

"Wipe that smug look off you face. Are we going to sit here and chat or are you going to fight me?" Vegeta set Goku on the floor and took his fighting position.

"Oh I suppose. I usually do not get my hands dirty. That is what my minions are for. Since you have them occupied, you leave me no choice." He crouched and took his fighting stance. "Just so you know, Goku to continue to bleed out, I would hurry if I were you." The two lunged for each other in a n instance.

* * *

Sorry I had to end it here! lol I hope you enjoyed. I hope I explained enough! See ya next chapter which may be today. Dunno yet! Peace out :3


	5. Chapter 5 No Turning Back

Vegeta threw a series of punches and kicks. Blue dodged all of them all the while keeping a small grin on his face. He enjoyed being superior. Vegeta wanted to show him that he wasn't superior. That he was nothing but a worthless maggot. He was fuelled by the rage that festered after he saw what Blue had done to Goku. He summoned the energy to go Super Saiyan. He would not allow Blue to get away with what he's done.

"Oh another nice trick you had hidden in your sleeve." Once again he seemed impressed by Vegeta's resilience.

"Shut up and fight me!" Vegeta hissed.

Blue sighed, "As you wish, Vegeta."

In that instant, they flew at each other. This time, Vegeta was able to land a few solid punches. One sent Blue flying into the wall. Vegeta could tell he was testing his patients. Vegeta didn't waste any time. He went Super Saiyan 2. He lunged at Blue again. Blue was still able to keep up with his movements. Now Blue was getting stronger. With each blow, Blue's ki rose.

"Vegeta!" Goku screamed from the floor. "You're just making him stronger. Blast him from a far!"

"Shut it baka! I can handle this."

"He's just trying to wear you out! Please Vegeta."

"He is correct, Vegeta. My power does have its limits. However, I am stronger than you think." He smirked.

Vegeta and Blue went at it again. Vegeta landed a couple new hits. They had blood spilling from Blue's mouth. Vegeta used a series of attacks that he used on Buu. He was wearing down quickly. He didn't know how much longer he could keep it up. Blue was quick and coordinated. Vegeta landed on the ground and Blue followed. He kept his arms crossed with a light smirk on his face. Vegeta's shoulders slumped and he was breathing rather heavily. Blue walked closer. Vegeta tried to get his legs to move but they wouldn't. Blue was face to face with him now.

"You know something Vegeta?" Blue said as he brushed himself off. "I really, really enjoy inflicting pain on others. Whether that be mental or physical. You were known as that once, were you not?" He asked as he toyed with Vegeta's sweat dripping from his chin.

"That was a long time ago. I'm different now," Vegeta found his mouth.

"Sure, sure. We all go through the stage where we think we are a changed man. Is it really true though? We can never fully know if we are changed, can we? Once you have became the reason for the pain, it changes a person. You either live with it or you live by it, you see? You truly do not have a choice in your own fate. Fate chooses you. You were chosen to be evil, Vegeta. The quiet life dose not suit you in the least. I can give you everything you have ever wanted. I can give you a kingdom to rule. Just like the King you were destine to become. No one will stand in your way. You will make your own rues. You way do as you please. Just allow your mind the fascination, even for a second. Ponder it. Imagine yourself, a ruler once again. The top of the food chain. Just like your ancestors. You can restore the long lost Saiyan pride." He circled Vegeta. "Once you are introduced to that life again, all of your old desires come back and you do no care who you harm in the process. You yearn for those dark desires. They consume your very soul." Blue backed away and opened his arms. "Join me Vegeta. I promise you, you will not regret it."

Vegeta stood in awe. Everything he ever desired in life was being laid out in front of him on a red carpet. He could have anything he wanted. He could finally be realised for the Saiyan royalty he is. He turned and looked at Goku with hopeful eyes.

 _Vegeta, what are you thinking?_ Goku asked

 _I honestly... Don't know, Kakarott.._

 _I know that what he's offering is what the old Vegeta would've wanted..._

 _The old Vegeta never went away.. Kakarott._

 _He has, Vegeta. He has shaped himself into the man that I've come to love. I love you Vegeta. Don't let this guy's glorified lifestyle impede your judgement. You don't need royalty, you're already MY king. Think about that Vegeta.. I hope you choose right.._

Then, Vegeta realised that Goku was all he needed. The reason he'd stayed on earth was for Goku. How could he have been so blind? Everything he ever wanted was right behind him, bleeding out on the concrete. The thought of his mate hurt, ignited a burning desire to end Blue and his treachery. With his renewed strength, he charged for Blue once again and sent him flying into the wall. Blue regained himself and flew into Vegeta. Vegeta blocked his kick and countered with his right leg. Blue grabbed his leg and swung him into the ground. Vegeta preyed himself free of the concrete. He stood again and Blue hit him in the gut as hard as he could, or at least, Vegeta thought so. He doubled over and when his head lowered, Blue kicked him right in the face, sending him to his back. He lie on the ground covering his face with his hands. Blue crouched beside his head.

"Once again I tried to be nice to you and all you do is reject it. You are pathetic." He grabbed Vegeta by his hair and kneed him in the back.

Blood flew out of Vegeta's mouth with each blow. It felt like his whole body was on fire. Like blistered were forming on his skin. Each time he inhaled, it felt like swallowing a handful of razor blades. Everything burnt and it was most uncomfortable.

"You know, I'm getting sick of toying with you. I need the rest of Goku's blood now since you ruined that. So if you do not mind, I am going to extract that." He dropped Vegeta and glided over to Goku. "Or better yet, how about I end him now? Inflict more pain on you. I already have enough for my pet, I was just being greedy. There is something about death that makes me so, joyful." He picked Goku up by his hair and held a readied blast right in his face.

"No!" Vegeta yelled as he tried to make use of his over exhausted legs.

Blue laughed and shot a large ki blast at Vegeta, sending him to the wall and pinning him there. Vegeta tried to get lose but the hold was so strong.

"Do not even bother. You cannot break free" Blue's hand glowed bright red. "I hope you enjoy the blood show Vegeta" In that instant, he slid his hand right through Goku's leg. Severing it from his body. Goku screamed in agony and cried out. He was utterly helpless.

"Ahhha" Blue laughed. "He is gone now! Oh how I love the screams of pain! Scream louder Son-Goku! Scream and no one is going to help you. Your mate is powerless and useless." Blue laughed maniacally.

Vegeta's sight got blurry. He could no longer control himself. His mate was in danger and he wasn't about to let him die. After all this time and effort. Vegeta exploded with power. He screamed to the heaves as he let all of his pent up power out of his body. The ki was just expelled from his body. He felt every muscle tissue tingle with energy. His body jolted with new power. His hands trembled and his head tingled. He saw red, then black. He lunged forward not knowing what he was doing or thinking. Everything eluded him. He was absolutely livid. There was no holding him back. He had one task on his mind. Kill Blue. His rage, broke.

* * *

This chapter is a little short because I'm going to explain what's going on with Vegeta in the next chapter. I'll also be including the other z fighters. I hope this chapter makes sense. Thanks for the R/R Peace out :3


	6. Chapter 6 The Awakening

Goku was sitting in the office with Chichi. He didn't know how he felt. He was definitely apprehensive. Getting a prosthetic seemed so, human. It had been only a few hours since his leg had been removed. Thanks to some senzu-beans, his leg healed, however, the beans have their limits and it was unable to regrow his leg. He honestly didn't mind not having a leg. Of course, when did Goku ever mind anything? He had told Chichi about him and Vegeta on the way to the prosthetic office. He and Chichi had been split up a little over a year now and she seemed happier each time he saw her. She had been happy for him and said she'd "beat his ass" if he were to hurt him. Goku was glad she didn't go all homophobic on him. It was relieving and frightening at the same time. Even after they broke up, Chichi had left Goku live with them. She said she didn't want Goten to grow up without a father. They stayed together for him. Now, it seemed almost obsolete. Goten would probably rather his father at Capsule Corp. so he could see his friend, rather than be home all the time. Goku snapped out of his thoughts when a nurse came in and motioned for them to follow her. Goku followed after on his crutches. The nurse left them in a room and said the doctor would be in with the prosthetic in a minute.

"She better hurry with your leg or I'm going to leave a complaint." Chichi crossed her arms and rested against the wall.

"Chichi, you didn't have to come with me yanno? Bulma would've." Goku said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No, I was your wife and I still see you as my responsibility. Besides, I didn't mind. I haven't talked to you in a few days." She confided.

The doctor walked in with the prosthetic.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Cho." He shook Goku's hand then Chichi's. "You must be his wife." He smiled.

"Ex, actually."

"Oh alright, so here's your new leg Goku." He set the leg on the floor and moved a chair up to the examination table. Goku took a seat and held his nub out. The doctor put the prosthetic on.

"How does it feel?" He asked.

"Good." Goku said as he stood.

Goku could walk now without the crutches. It felt good to walk again. The doctor looked concerned when Goku started to walk off. He chased after him and tried to get him to sit down.

"Please, sir, I need you to sit down! You're going to need rehab to get used to your new leg! To build muscle!" The doctor said as he ran after him.

"Nah, I'll be alright! Come on Chichi!" Goku called behind his back.

Chichi emerged from the room and followed him out of the building.

* * *

Goku stood in Bulma's living room. Vegeta was sprawled out on the couch and the rest of the gang was in the kitchen with Bulma. Everyone was here. It was nice to talk to them all but it didn't feel right with Vegeta out of commission. What Vegeta did made Goku's head spin. He cupped his face and traced his thumb over Vegeta's lips. Oh, how bad he wanted kiss him and hold him. The whole reason for him holding on during that fight was so he could spend his life with Vegeta. Whatever the cost. As if a prayer was answered, Vegeta's eyes flickered open. He sat up and rubbed his head. Goku almost screamed as he embraced him. Vegeta latched onto him and squeezed. Goku backed off and kissed him passionately.

"You did it 'Geta!" Goku exclaimed.

"Did what?" He looked confused.

"You beat Blue. You.. Well... Killed him, but he needed put down."

"I did what? Why don't I remember this?"

"You blacked out. Also, you went Super Saiyan 3! Took my leg getting chopped off to push you, but you did it!" Goku embraced him again.

"Kakarott! What?" He pushed him back and looked him over. "Your... leg.."

"Oh don't worry about it Vegeta. It's no big deal." Goku said with a big grin.

"That's my fault.. Wait! Blue's lab!"

"Oh, after you killed Blue, you picked me up then ordered Gohan and Piccolo to blow it up. So no worries!"

"How did I?" He stammered for words.

"Oh so he cut my leg off right? Well, you went totally ballistic. You flew forward and punched him so hard his face almost deformed! He tried to fight back but you just kicked him so hard in the face his nose about came off! He was lying there begging for mercy. I tried to call you off but you weren't going to listen. You blasted him into ash." Goku said.

"Really?" He stuttered. "I did all of that?"

"Yepper! You must really love me!" He said with a grin.

"More than you'll ever know, Kakarott." He said as he got up. "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah everyone. They all heard about Blue and felt the fight. They wanted to make sure we were alright."

"More like they wanted to know if YOU were alright. They couldn't give a rats ass about me."

"That's not true. They will when we tell them about us. It's perfect!" Goku grabbed Vegeta's hand and drug him into the kitchen.

"Guys!" Goku exclaimed. "Look whose finally up!"

Nobody said a word. The just stared at them. They stared at their entwined fingers with open mouths.

"Soo, Vegeta and I are mated. We love each other and we're a couple.." Goku said as he looked at Vegeta.

Krillin got blue in the face and passed out. Everyone was too busy processing to try and catch him. Roshi started cheering and so did Bulma and Chichi. Yamcha looked slightly disgusted. He walked forward and crossed his arms.

"I should've known you'd hurt Bulma. Then you turn one of my best friends gay! You should just leave!" He yelled.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, maggot." Vegeta hissed.

"Yeah Yamcha, I've always wanted Vegeta and now in the moment we were able to confess it. He's the one that saved me a few days ago."

"What's that mean?" Krillin said as he stood.

"I had cancer, not that any of you knew, but Vegeta saved my by bonding with me." Goku grabbed Vegeta by the waist and pulled him closer. "He also, single handedly got rid of Blue. You should be thanking him." Goku raised his head in a snobby manner and looked at them from the corner of his eye.

"Kakarott, you don't have to speak for me," he turned to their mesmerised audience, "Kakarott and I are mated. If you don't like that then you need to piss off. I... love him and he loves me. We are mated for life. There isn't any 'divorce'. We are one for the rest of our lives. I would hate to see Kakarott's 'friends' abandon him because he has found who he belongs with." With that, Vegeta grabbed the back of Goku head and smashed their lips together.

Goku's face burnt bright red. He even felt light headed. However, he kissed Vegeta back and heard customary gasps coming from his friends. Their kissed ended and Vegeta grasped Goku's hand even tighter.

"Well you know what?" Krillin said, "Goku has accepted all of our decisions and didn't judge us for it. He has been there when no one else was. The least we can do is support him. I mean come on, who else would be able to put up with either of these two? Feeding them is a difficulty in it's own!"

The group laughed and relaxed a little.

"Well," Bulma said as she grabbed a bottle of wine, "let's celebrate!" She said. Her guests cheered and followed her into the living room. Goku and Vegeta began to followed when Gohan stopped Goku. Vegeta nodded at him and went to join the rest of the gang.

"Dad.."

"Hey son.."

"I just want to say I'm sorry."

"What for, son?"

"I didn't want to help you.. I've thought bad things about you for years. I blamed you for everything. I felt like you were never there. Now, I realise, you were always there. I had a great childhood. You would get me out of studying so I could spend time with you. Even if we were training, I was still grateful for the time with you. It just seemed like you were always in a hurry to leave all the time." Gohan looked at his shoes.

"Gohan, I love you and I never ever wanted to leave you.. You know if I would've had the choice, I would've stayed."

"I know that now, father." He embraced his father. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"It's alright son." Goku said as he hugged his son back.

"Oh and by the way, I think you and Vegeta are perfect."

"Really?!" Goku said socked.

"Yeah, I think it's great." Gohan said with a smile as he walked back over to Videl who was sporting a baby bump. _I guess they're back to normal now._ Goku thought as he smiled at the couple fondly. He walked up to Vegeta and wrapped his hand around his waist. Vegeta grabbed his arm and led him up the stairs. Goku followed closely behind.

 _What do you have in mind?_

 _You'll see._ Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta flung Goku into the bed room and slammed the door.

"I can't help but feel a sense of déjà vu."Goku said as he grabbed Vegeta.

"Hn. Maybe."

Goku grabbed Vegeta's face and their tongues twisted. Goku scoped the inside of Vegeta mouth. Going over his teeth and lining his gums. He pulled Vegeta on top of him as they hit the soft mattress. Vegeta ripped Goku's pants off and kissed down his body. Finally, he reached Goku's prosthetic.

"May I?" Vegeta asked as he placed two fingers inside.

Goku nodded and gulped. He didn't know how he felt about Vegeta seeing his nub. It was different when others saw it but it made him feel less appealing in the eyes of his lover. Vegeta removed the leg carefully and kissed all around the scar there his leg was severed. He kissed up the inside of his leg until he got to his underwear. Vegeta ripped those off with one tug, exposing is hard arousal. Vegeta toyed with it in his hands then gently licked the top. Goku squirmed with impatience. Vegeta ran his tongue on the sides of his shaft.

"Vegeta..." He groaned with impatience.

"Shut it baka." He said softly and swallowed him whole.

Vegeta's mouth was amazing. Seeing Vegeta's head bob only turned him on more. He gripped the bedspread and gasped. With in seconds, he released inside Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta swallowed and stood to meet Goku's face. He pulled Vegeta over and pinned him to the bed. He slid his hand down his pants and stroked his hard member. Their lips twisted beneath each other's. He grabbed Vegeta's leg and held it above his head. He moved quickly to Vegeta's opening and licked it very gently. With each squirm, Goku licked harder and faster. He put his tongue in and Vegeta's back arched. Just as Vegeta relaxed, Goku plunged two fingers into Vegeta's opening. Vegeta thrashed and moaned. He tried to cover his mouth but the moans found their way out. Vegeta pushed Goku's hand out.

"Go, go hurry!" He ordered.

With that, Goku took out his own swollen member and jammed it into Vegeta's opening. Goku lifted his legs over his shoulder and pumped rhythmically at first then sped up as Vegeta clawed at the bed. They both moaned loudly. Goku went right to Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta, finally followed. Their powers mixed and their heads spun. This was making love. Both of their very beings yearned for the other. They completed each other like puzzle pieces. They released at the same time and Goku fell on top of Vegeta. They both took in sharp breaths and exhaled deeply. This is what Goku lived for. This exact feeling. He laid his head on Vegeta's chest.

"That was the best thing I've ever done." Goku said with a small smile.

"Agreed." He felt Vegeta nod.

Now, their lives could finally begin. With all their loved ones approval, they could final experience peace.

~The End~

* * *

Well, that's the end of this story! I hope it ended the way you hoped! Thanks for the support! Don't forget to R/R Peace out :3


End file.
